


The Middle of Nowhere

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave forgets to fill the car with petrol before their journey to see Mick and his girl for a party. They live quite a distance and so, having no petrol, they get out and push the car to the side of the road, and walk until they see a motel to stay in. They phone Mick and tell him their predicament, and he says he will help him out tomorrow. So, the brothers get a room for the night.





	1. Naked Pizza

"Dave, why are we stopping in the middle of the road, in the middle of nowhere?" Ray asked his brother, he had a suspicious feeling in his gut.

"Because I forgot to visit the petrol station before we set off--" Dave confessed. He waited silently for a response from his brother, and he was about to get it!

"You WHAT?" Ray shouted, nearly going through the roof? 

"How could you forget such a bloody important thing?" Autos were going pas and honking, and there they sat! Ray shouted, he would continue to do so.

"You can't even drive a car, Ray, so shut your fuckin' mouth about it!" Dave swore.

"Don't ever talk to me like that, or you'll see the back of my hand!" Ray kept his threats, and there was no reason he wouldn't keep this one.

"Now what?" Ray asked. He knew they couldn't just sit there.

"We'll have to push it to the side of the road and then find a petrol station, or somewhere to telephone from." Dave explained.

Ray was in no mood for any of this, but he was not just going to sit and do nothing. He got out, as well as Dave, and they went to the back of the car, and pushed, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hang on!" Dave went to the car, and undid the break, and went back.

"You had the break on, didn't you? Porridge for brains is what you got I think!" Dave just ignored his insult.

"All right, push it to the edge as for as you can." With both brothers digging their heels and pushing, the car moved, and they got it to the side of the road.

Ray wiped his hands on his trousers, and told Ray they should go forward. "We've seen what's behind us, and it wasnt much. So yeah, forward." Dave proclaimed.

"Let's hope you are correct." 

Dave locked the car, and the two set off on the side of the road, hoping it wouldn't be long before they found someplace, as the wind was beginning to pick up and the last thing they needed was to be caught in a storm!

As they walked, the boom of thunder could be heard in the distance, the sound sending a feeling of dread throughout their bodies. Neither knew where they were, they just kept on walking.

A darkened sky hung above, that turned day into night, and soon, it began to pour down rain! No one slowed down for them, not even to give directions or anything.

"This place is shit, Dave, I don't know where we are, but it's shit!" Ray swore as he tightened his lips. Both were drenched to the bone and shivering, and each knew they would not be making it to the party they were supposed to be attending!

Under his breath, Dave must have spat out every curse word could think of, and being English, made up more to suit him.

"Ray, look, there's a place!" Dave shouted, smiling. How the hell his brother could be smiling, he didn't know. He didn't care, either, he just wanted to get there.

Standing facing the run down hotel Ray wondered if anyone was even there.

"C'mon!" Dave grabbed Ray's hand, and they opened what appeared to be the lobby door. Inside was an ancient woman reading a housekeeding magazine. She didn't move when they came in and they wondered if she was hard of hearing.

Standing before her, Dave asked if they had any rooms available. Each brother was dripping on the floor and wanted to get out of their clothes.

"Yes, but you don't have to yell, I'm right here!" The woman said. A bizarre scenario to be sure. 

"How much for one night?" Dave asked. 

"Together, 15 quid! I only give you a room together as you look like brothers. Otherwise we don't to encourage 'those types.'

This lady had no idea, and they were not about to give her or anyone else one! With a quivering hand, the old woman grabbed a key off of a wooden board that hung on the wall, and had all the other keys to the room. She gave Ray the key to room 7, and he accepted it.

"Ma'am, is there a telephone someplace that we can use?" Ray asked, gathering up the sweetest most polite manners he could muster in their situation.

"There's one down here, but no long distance calls!" She scolded.

"Oh, no Ma'am, just need to explain our current situation and that we need help with our car." Ray explained. 

"You both seem like such nice boys, let me hand you the telephone!" She got a black telephone on a long line and placed it on her desk. Ray felt strange speaking in front of her, but it looked like that was what was going to happen. Ray picked up the receiver, and dialed the number. It rang and then Mick picked it up. He sounded concerned when Ray told them what had happened. He also mentioned they were in a motel, and would be there over night. Mick said he was spending the night as he was too tipsy to drive. "In the morning everything will get sorted out." He promised. Hanging up he thought how this wouldn't have happened if he had a local girlfriend.

"Thank you, were going to go to our room now." Ray sighed. He couldn't wait to get out of these wet clothes.

The brothers had to go back outside to get their rooms, as this was a dump and no some luxury hotel, or even half luxury. Basically, it was shit, to go with their shit situation!

Walking they found 7, and unlocked it. It was dusty, and looked like no one had stayed there in some time. Maybe that was a good thing?

Sharing the same idea, each began to strip their clothes off and drape them over the radiator.

"Hot bath, hot shower, I don't care! I just want to get warm!" Dave cried, making a bee line for the loo. In there was an old claw foot tub. It was filled with dust, but it was easy to run the water and send the dust down the drain.

Dave then began to fill it while Ray sat on the toilet, arms crossed against his his body, hair stringy and wet.

While it was filling, Dave turned and ran his arms around Ray's head, kissing it. "I'll make this up to you, I promise. I should have paid better attetion." Dave attempted to to apologize.

"I didn't want to go to that ridiculous party, Dave. Of course, I don't like our current circumstances, but nothing irritates me more than fake smiles and hospitality. With you brother, even when we fight, we are true to each other."

Dave went and checked the water and it felt warm, but not too warm.

"Come and get in, it's nice." Dave smiled. Ray got up and did just that, testing the water before getting in.

"Mmm this is nice, come get between my thighs so your back is facing me." Dave thought he would never ask, and got in. Ray wrapped his arms around Dave and kissed the back of his neck and shoulders. 

"The woman at the front desk...." Ray laughed. "She has no idea what I plan on doing to you." He whispered into his brother's ear, and then bit his earlobe.

Dave inhaled deeply, a shiver running down his spine. Apparently, even being in this predicament did nothing to slow his brother's sexual appetite.

Ray pinched and twisted Dave's nipples, making them as hard to the touch as pink pearls. Moving his hands down lower he began to handle his brother's prick, which came alive in his grip.

Dave lay his head back on Ray's shoulder and whispered he wished to be taken in the nice warm water, and Ray nodded. He kissed Dave's neck more, making sure to leave no marks, those were forever for Dave's thighs.

"I want you to grab the edge of the tub, so that I can see your your ass." Ray whispered, kissing Dave's cheek.

Dave did so, and Ray got on his knees and pulled his brothers wet ass cheeks apart and began to move his tongue up and down the other's crack as he gripped the tub, knowing he could scream out like he desired to!

Kisses, licks, and of course, Ray using his tongue as a probe to penetrate Dave as best as he could. Dave was white knuckling the edge of the tub now, and panting hard. His cock was twitching, dripping with precome and he wanted Ray to take him before he lost his mind!

Inserting an index finger, he brought it in and out, and Dave made a small whine.

"R-Ray..fuck me!" Dave cried, his voice high pitch, but only loud enough for Ray to hear.

"You think you are ready? Well if you are, I am!" Ray raised up a bit and, aligned his hard prick with the perfect pinkness made just for him. Impaling Dave, he put a hand over his mouth, and slightly backed up so Ray would be all the way in.

Taking Dave's hips, he began to thrust hard, knowing that Dave could take is, as they had been doing this so long. Ray, his balls slapping against his brother, closed his eyes and got lost in the feeling of Dave's hot tightness gripping his prick, threatening to milk him.

Ray kissed his brother's back, his long hair brushing against Dave, causing him to giggle.

"Shhh!" Dave, you don't want that old woman in here!"

"NO!" Dave shook his head. "Don't kill the mood, Ray, just fuck me like you mean it!"

Ray could feel his balls swelling at that thought, and decided to give Dave what he wanted.

Moving like a freight train, Ray continuously drive his cock in and out of Dave, Dave feeling his bliss rise from inside the few times his prostate was hit. Dave's passion was also rising, and soon both brothers could hold on any longer!

Dave grabbed his cock, and stroked himself into oblivion, come spurting over his hand and on his chest as he breathed heavily.

Feeling Dave, Ray, mouth open, but with no sound emanating, filled his brother with hot seed until he was empty.

Then both men, still filled with bliss, grabbed some washcloths, and cleaned themselves up, before pulling the plug and getting out.

"I've worked up an appetite and could use a cigarette." Ray stated. 

"My cigarettes got soaked, but surely people eat around here." He said.

Ray looked around and found one dressing gown. I'm going to put this on and talk to the lady at the front desk. Ray made clear.

"I'm going to get under the warm covers!" Dave had decided, there wasn't much else to do anyway.

Ray went back to the lobby and was told there was a pizza place down the road that delivered. Receiver in hand, she told him the number, and he called. Once finished, Ray went back to the room and told Dave about the pizza.

"You didn't get fucking pineapple on it, did you?" Ray grinned, and nodded. "It's not a pizza without it.

"Disgusting!" Dave nearly shouted. 

"Goddamnit, just pick it off then! Be glad I found us some bloody food in the first place!" Ray shouted back.

"Yeah, yeah, brother Ray saves the say!" Dave mocked.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd gone to the petrol station!" Ray folded his arms and sat on the other side of the bed and waited.

Soon, there was a knock at the door, and since Ray was the only one dressed, he went and answered it. It was the pizza man with their pizza and a couple of beers. Ray took everything and then paid the man.

"We'll, let it cool and go eat it." Ray told Dave.

"Yeah, cos warm fucking pineapple!" Dave groaned. 

"If you don't like it Dave, I'll eat it, no reason for you to let it ruin your fucking night!" Ray replied. 

Dave was going to say it had already been ruined, but he remembered their time in the tub, and that had made the night all right.

Each sitting on the bed, the pizza between them, they opened the box, and opened their cans of beer. The pizza did indeed have pineapple, but it also had a whole bunch of amazing things. Ray really had gone all out!

"Thank you, Ray." Dave said softly as he reached for a slice. Tasting it, it was pretty good for 'middle of nowhere' pizza.

"Something about you eating pizza naked in bed Dave...well, it's not anything I'd be lucky enough to see." He took a bite of his pizza and laughed. "You know, you could be the playgirl model that has pizza, because I don't care who you are, you and pizza are hot!"

Mouth full of pizza, Dave turned to his brother and smiled. 

"Okay, that's not 'hot' ma taught you how to eat right, so do it, and then you'll be back to being 'hot' again. 

Dave rolled his eyes and swallowed before taking another bite, and then a sip of beer. "Can't believe how good the beer it, wish there was enough to get drunk." He sighed. 

"We'll still have all of Sunday for that, and after this, I'd be happy to get drunk with you!" Ray was done eating, and got up to wash his hands. When he came back he guzzled down his beer and belched as he waited on Dave to finish. 

When Dave was done, Ray picked up the pizza box and put it on a small table and threw the empty bottles away. There was no telly, so they both lay one the bed, Ray putting his arm over Dave, until their naked bodies were pressed against each other and they were warm and content. They hoped to be rescued tomorrow, and until then, dozed off for the night.


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray becomes aroused during the night, but Dave is tired. He tells Ray he can fuck him and he uses his own come as lube. The next day both need to be cleaned, then when they dress, their clothes are all wrinkled. Luckily, Mick show up with a can of petrol to save the day.

Both brothers slept for a few hours, until Ray woke up with the kind of "itch" only his brother could scratch. Rubbing up against Dave, Ray lifted his brother's hair and kissed the back of his neck, as well as the sides. Ray then nibbled on the shell of Dave's ear, and breathed heavily into it.

"Let's fuck." Ray whispered, and when Dave didn't answer, he whispered it again! Dave reached up and put a palm over his ear, grumbling. Ray ground his hard cock between Dave's ass cheeks, and growled about wanting him.

Dave tuned to his other side yawning, and asked, "Are you ever not wanting me? I mean I'm flattered, but also tiring."

Ray stroked himself, wanting Dave any way that he could get him!

"Tell you what, I turn back over, and you fuck me in my sleep. That way we are both happy." Dave suggested.

"You're sure?" Ray asked.

"Yes, I've had wet dreams and come in my sleep before, I imagine this will be so much better!"

Ray knew there wasn't any lube, so he thought about bringing himself to orgasm, and then using that! Using the palm of his hand, he gripped his hard cock, licking his lips, eyes closed. He thought of the band, the women in all the magazines he had, and about fucking every since one of them. Soon, he was close, his orgasm ripping through him, causing him to spill on his and and his belly.

Thinking about filling Dave with his cock, made him hard, and he used his come as lube, allowing him to finger Dave until he was nicely stretched. Slipping his cock in, Ray grabbed his brother's hips and began to move in and out. Occasionally, Dave would cry out in passion, so he hoped he was having a good dream because of this.

Kissing his brother's back again, he moved hard and fast, needing his brother's tight little hole to grip him tight and milk him.

Breath hitching, and passion rising, soon, Dave was erupting deep inside his brother, his brother crying and coming in his sleep. Satiated, Ray pulled out, and though the bed was sticky, was finally able to get proper sleep.

The next morning, both men smacked their lips. They were hungry for their tea and toast, but doubt they would get it.

"I need a fucking cigarette, we need to get out of here!" Ray stated. He got out of the bed first, covered in his own come, and Dave next, with the same issue. 

"Fuck Ray!" Dave said to his brother.

"Exactly!" Ray answered with a big grin.

"We need to rinse off before putting our clothes on." Dave suggested. Both used the remaining washcloths to clean up, and then dried of. 

"Hope our clothes don't look too bad." Ray went over and began to dress. Everything was wrinkled and they looked a mess. 

"Well, at least we are just being picked up by Mick, taken to a petrol station, back to our car where we can turn around and go home!"

"Sounds good. I hope Mick doesn't mess around too much, I want to go home and eat!" Dave complained.

After sitting around, there was a knock on the door, and it was Mick. Each was happy to see their friend and told him of their plan.

"Well, I knew you needed petrol, so I went ahead and got some, so I just need to take you to your car."

"Oh, Mick, you're the best! Thank you for that!" All three then left, and got into Mick's car and went and found theirs. When they did, they put the petrol in and Dave started the car up to see if she would, and she did!"

"Can't thank you again, it's no fun getting stuck in the middle of nowhere."


End file.
